Locked Away
by AnnFale
Summary: Death brings all sorts of changes. what happens when you are plauged with constant reminders of the one that you think you could have stopped. The one that you wish you could change places with the person.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Hellos and Goodbyes

I just stared out the window watching the city fade into country, country into mountains. Before I knew it everything that I had known was gone. All the bustle and noise of the city, the friends everything was gone. Where I was going I knew that I wasn't going to wake up in the middle of the night by my mother pulling me to the floor of the house because of another drive-by. That thought comforted me, but I worried about my mother. Would she make it though the next shooting? I leaned my head against the window and tried to imagine my life before everything had changed. My mother continued to drone on and on about how I was going to be safer up here, and how I should be thankful that my Aunt had decided to pay. To be honest I wasn't angry with my mother. She just didn't know what she could do anymore, and it was all my fault. Though I was extremely angry with my Aunt she was always putting her nose in our families business. She never really cared about us just always wanted a way to show that my mother had made a bad decision in marring my father.

"... Just think there will be no....Ally, are you even listening to me?" She asked as we pulled into the drive way. Horizons.... that was the name of the school.

"Mama, you can't take care of everything alone... you need me there please don't leave me here." I tried one last time to get her to keep me at home.

"Allison Marie Jackson, I have told you time and time again to stop! You are going to stay here until you complete their program thing or whatever." She yelled at me. Lord, I think that I have the record of losing everything that I have ever wanted in the shortest amount of time.

"Whatever." Stepping out of the car, I couldn't help but be thankful that I had gotten my nails done just the other day. By the looks of things it was going to be a while before I got into town. My hair though that was another thing. Already I hated everything about the place and yet there was something that drew me in. At that moment my mother stepped out of the car.

"Get your bags."

" yes ma'am" respect was the one thing that had been drilled into my head since I was a baby. The Lord knows what would happen if I disrespected her here. Next thing I knew was I was going through some inspection process. This guy just went on and on about how they don't allow drugs and what not. I didn't even bother to really pay attention until he said some thing about chores that stopped me.

"Excuse me?!"

" What did you not understand something?" He asked looking at me.

" What's this about doing chores? I don't clean up after anyone but me." I snapped, my street girl attitude came back in a snap I may not talk back to my mother but these people that was another story.

"Everyone here helps out, each person does there share."

I just rolled my eyes. By this time I was starting to rethink my stance on not being angry with my mother. If she would have just let me deal with my problems my own way!! Oh I need so badly to hit something or some one. Lashing out I throw my fist in to the wall right there in front of that guy. I know I know that was stupid of me to do right there. He just stared at me and didn't say anything.

" Well lets go and have a little meeting with your mother and than I'll take you to meet the Cliffhangers which will be the group that you are with." Standing up he showed me the way out.

Once we were in his office I sat down next to my mother a put on my perfect little daughter act for her. By now though she had partial figured out my charade. Acting like I was paying attention my gaze was draw to the window watching the kids look like they were enjoying them. I was jealous, I had never been even that close happy in a long time.

" Mrs. Jackson, I would like to ask you about your daughters Anger." He asked. Oh well that was a topic that my mom could really get going on.

" She has an explosive temper now, to be honest Mr.Scarborow. She was the sweetest girl until..."

"Ma, stop okay. I think I can talk for my self." There she goes again going to go and tell everyone our family business.

"Did you just interrupt me young lady?" She asked in the tone that would have earned me a beating if I was still at home.

"Yes, ma'am. But I think...." Back to the roll of submissive daughter, I hated that someone was watching this.

" What I tell this man is my business. Don't you go interrupting me again."

"Ma can we just be done here, ya know you say goodbye and get back home to Jr.?" play the brother card, this one almost always worked.

"Your right sweetie." She smiled halfheartedly " Now Ally you be good ya hear, don't you go wasting your Auntie's money."

"Wouldn't want that now would we." I muttered under my breath. My mother just rolled her eyes. In a few moments she was gone and I was left there watching everything of my old life drive away. Parts of me desperately wanted to go and run to the car and leave with her, but the other part was intrigued with this school.

"Allison, what was your mother going to say before you cut her off?" Peter asked.

"Its no of your concern really. So don't worry about it." Rolling my eyes I turned to look at him. "Family stuff isn't meant to be spread around. Can I see where I am going to be staying?" Push him away... push everyone away that was the only way that I was going to make it. Locking people out, putting on masks changing who I was to please people that had always been my game. Waiting for him to say something a woman walked up.

"Allison this is Sophie and she will be your counselor and will show you to your cabin."

" Yeah whatever" Looking down at my clothes I smiled. Nothing to revealing just simple hip-huggers with a white tank top. My hair was down around my shoulders with my bandana tied up in my hair. Walking up to the cabin I tried to prepare myself for the types of girls that I would be staying with.

Chapter 2.-run

As the door opened there were four girls siting on beds in what looked like some sort of argument.

"Girls!" Sophie yelled, each of them looked over at her with mild annoyance when they noticed the girl standing in the door with her."I want you all to met the newest Cliffhanger... Allison." Each of them muttered some sort of hello none of which were worth the mention. "So Allison, Jules will be your buddy for the first week." Motioning to a girl with long brown hair. " That bed over there is yours."

"Right." I replied grabbing my bag, I walked into the cabin not wanting anything to do with any of the girls. All I wanted to do was sleep. Lately sleep was the only thing that I would do, I could sleep for days at a time. I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So what brings you up here?" Shelby asked with some major additude. I looked over at her she was the embodiment of the very girls I would kick the shit out in school.

"I don't think it is any concern of yours."

"Touchy."

"Lets get the straight right now, You will never get to know me, you could never understand. And Frankly I want nothing to do with you. Got it?" I snapped at her. Push everyone away that is the only way to deal with everything especially with what is happing. Standing up I decided I wanted to go and wonder around for a while. Walking to the edge of the forest I looked around and saw no one watching me smiling I scaled a tree near the front of the woods. It felt so good to be up there away from everything. So many days I had spent at the top of the trees after my sister died. Being high up made me feel safe like no one could touch me, like I was closer to my father. I missed him so much.

"You think that we should go and find her?" Jules asked

"She is your buddy not ours." Shelby snapped " who does she think that she is anyways?!"

"I know god forbid that anyone give you some sass." Daisy said sarcasticly. Shelby through a pillow at her head.

"Doesn't really matter we have group now." Standing up Shelby walked out of the room. She was still trying to get her head around that girl. Once everyone had sat down Peter walked in and than looked around.

"Where is Allison?"

" She blew up at Shelby and than walked right out of the cabin." Jules started " but I don't think that she ran because she left all her stuff in the room. Than again...."

"Shut up Queenie!" Shelby yelled.

" You mean you didn't try and stop her or anything."

" she made it very clear that she didn't want to talk to any of us!" Shelby snapped.

During this whole time the guys had been quite they didn't even know that another cliffhanger had been added to the group.

" Well lets go group we have someone to be looking for." Peter said as he head for the door. " We need to find her before it gets to dark outside."

Everyone headed out side they looked all around. When the sun started to set the all headed back to the school. Standing at the foot of the tree that she had just gotten down from she smiled. Turning she noticed a boy standing there watching her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Umm... Yeah are you Allison?" The boy asked.

" Yeah, what can I do for you?" She asked looking the boy up and down. " and who are you anyways?"

"Scott, and we have been looking for you like all afternoon." shrugging her shoulders she started to walk towards the cabin. Catching up with her he just stared at her. "Don't you even care? Or aren't you worried about punishment."

"No to both, I didn't try to run so there is nothing to get punished for. Why should I care?"

"I don't maybe that some people have spent a whole afternoon looking through the woods for you." getting tired of her aditude he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face her. When he looked into her eyes he could see the slightest bit of fear from the way that he had touched her.

Ripping her arm from his grasp she just looked at him.

"DON'T you ever touch me!!" Taking off in a sprint she ran to the cabin. Dashing through the door she threw herself down on the bed. It was just like before, the moment that he had grabbed her arms it felt like she was back in that alley way. Shaking her head she moved her thoughts to something else. It wasn't long until sleep claimed her.

Running to catch up with Peter, Scott tried to understand what had just happened.

"Hey Peter!" He yelled a little ways behind him. Turning peter look extremely exhausted.

"Scott, what's up?"

"I found her."

"You what?? Where is she?"

" Well she is in her cabin now." Scott said shruging his shoulders.

"Wait what? I thought she ran? Why is she in her cabin than?" Peter asked completely confused.

"Honestly I don't know." Scott continued to retell what had happened when he found her. "...maybe I shouldn't have grabbed her arm. She looked really scared for a second."

"Umm.. Thanks Scott. When don't you head to bed. I think I'll deal with this in the morning."

Chapter 1 - day one

Light slowly began to creep into the cabin illuminating the small room. Slowly streching out on her bed she looked around at the other girls who were still asleep. Allison still could not believe that she was here. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and toke a look at herself. _God I look so bad... I look like I have a hangover. _Turning her head slightly sideways she ran her hands through her hair. Pulling her hair back in to a ponytail, she changes her clothes. As she heads for the door of the Cabin she hears someone call her name. Turning around slowly she see Shelby sitting up in her bed with a smirk on her face.

"What princess couldn't find a place to run to?"

" Why would I want to leave, when I can stay and drive you insane?" She asked with a smile.

" whatever, I hope for your sake that you don't run again." She said as she rolled out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

Sitting down on the deck Allison just stared out. Lost in thought she didn't see Shopie walk up and sit next to her. It was almost as if she had been sucked into her memories a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about how much her life had changed in the last few months.

" you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asked. Jumping a little at the sound of someone sitting so close to her she just looked at Sophie for a moment.

" No." She snapped. Standing up she walked towards the dinning hall. Getting her food she sat down and just stared at it. Playing with her food, she saw Scott walk in, get his food and head over her direction. Sitting down next to her they sat in silence for a while, her playing with her food and him eating.

"Hey I'm sorry about last night... I shouldn't have yelled at you." She muttered without looking at him. He just kind of stared at her before telling her that it was okay and he shouldn't have grabbed her. " so how long have you been here?"

"Oh I've been here for about 4 months." He answered before taking another bite of food.

"Oh..."

"You know they are going to make you eat your food." glancing at her plate he smiled a little.

"I guess.... I'm just not hungry. I've never been a morning person." She said with a slight laugh " my sister used to love this time in the day...." Drifting off she began to think about her sister. It was still hard for her to grasp that her sister was dead.

Scott just watched her for a moment and noticed her far of gaze. Slowly her eyes began to fill with sadness and than anger than to emptiness. Quickly she got up and walked away from the table. On her way out she passed Shelby, Jules, and Daisy. Speeding up her pace she found the tree that she had climbed the previous day and began to scale its branches. Sitting up in the tree she let herself become lost in her thoughts once more.

"So where was she going?" Shelby asked Scott as she sat down at the table.

"Don't know she didn't say where but I think that I have an idea." He said as he pushed his chair away from the table and started to walk away.

"Hey, what's the deal why do you care so much about where she is going?"

" I don't think that it is safe for her to be out on her own." He tossed over his shoulder as he exited the building.

" Gosh, she has been her only a day and she already has people wrapped around her little finger."

"Someone jealous?" Daisy smirked as she saw the fury on Shelby's face.

"I think that she is just having trouble adjusting." Jules offered as an explenation of Allison's behavior.

" No one cares what you think Queenie."

Walking to the tree which he had found her the other day. As he approched the tree he heard someone crying softly. Looking up into the branches he saw her siting.

"Hey, why don't you come down? We have group." He called up to her. Looking down at him she smiled a little through her tears. Starting to climb down her foot slipped on one of the branches. Holding on as tight as she could she tried to pull her self up enough to put her feet back on the branch. Scott stood on the ground holding his breath while watching what was going on above him. She started to whimper as she didn't have enough strength to pull herself up.

"Oh... I'm gonna fall...." she said softly.

"Just hang on I'm coming up." He said hurriedly as he looked for the branch that she had used to get up there. Climbing as quickly as he could, all he could do was silently pray that she wouldn't fall. Getting up to her level he gently pulled her to him as she let go with her hands her feet found the branch with his guidence.

"Thank you" she muttered holding on tightly to him.

" you know if we are going to get down you are going to have to let go." Nodding quickly she climbed the rest of the way down without any problems. Standing on the ground she looked up at the place that she had been sitting.

"Maybe I shouldn't go up there again." She muttered shaking her head as she followed Scott.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Well... you did help me so I guess that I'll answer a question for you."

"Why did you climb up the tree instead of run?"

" honestly?" Pausing she looked at the ground. A slow smile spread across her lips. "To be honest, I'm glad that I'm here I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night to guns going off, or mothers crying because their babies were killed, that's why I didn't run. Why I climbed the tree? Well thats because it makes me feel like I'm close to my sister and my father." He just nodded. The rest of the way they walked in silence. As they entered the room all the cliffhangers turned to see them. A look of pure haterade filled shelby's face, they rest were just interested in what Scott was doing with someone other than Shelby.

"Glad you two could join us." Peter said slightly annoyed " take a seat."

"Well you know couldn't hang around all day." She muttered as she toke a seat. Jules gave her a kind smile.

"Okay I want each of you to go around the room and tell a reason that you are here."

"Well, I ran away from home, because my stepfather was a jerk." Shelby said reluctently.

" I'm not at my mothers level of perfection, so I started to cut,"

"I got into a gang and drugs."

"Lets, see I toke a golf cub to my fathers skull because I was sit of his drinking." Daisy said with a sad smile on her face.

" um... I got into a bunch of drugs." Ezra muttered

"I stared doing drugs after my stepmother molested me." Scott replied with no emotion in his voice. After a few moments of silence they looked at Allison. Her eyes were glued to her hands that had multiple cuts on them from the tree.

"Allison its your turn." Sophie said softly to her. Raising her eyes to look around the room.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked

" why were you sent up her?"

"Why?!? Well that is a good question. I was sent cause my good for nothing aunt can't mind her business and let my family alone." She snapped. Not in a mood to answer any more questions she looked back down at her hands. Jules who was sitting next to her gentely put an arm around her. Looking over at Jules she smiled softly. How she remenied her of her sister. After group they got up and went to their classes. They were all easy, Allison had never had problem in school. During break she went back to her cabin to take a nap.

_It was a dark cold night she was walking with her sister. There was something that had changed in her sisters eyes, she looked determind to do something. Walking in to the little house she went straight to her boyfriend. _

"_I want out!" She shouted at him. I just looked at her. "I'm done being your little whore. I know what you are trying to get my sister to do and I won't let you. I'm done. We are done." She paused_

" _LaToya you know that you can't just walk out. I doesn't work like that you are mine no one else's that's the way that it is going to be." He stepped forward and let his hand slide down her face. She quickly pushed it away_

"_No one owns me. I'm done. You are going to let me and my sister go, you aren't ever going to mess with my family again." I could see the anger that had filled his eyes. I knew that something bad was going to happen. That's when they grabbed her and pushed her over on to the bed. She screamed for me to run home and never come back and not to worry about her. I tried, but they were there to block my why. They tied me to a chair. And forced me to watch..._

Allison let out a terrifed scream as she sat up in her bed. Tears were streaming down her face. No matter what she did she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Stop, stop.... please just stop!" She yelled, it seemed as thought she was still stuck in her dream. All of the Cliffhangers had heard the scream come from their cabin and ran to see what was the matter. Looking in the room the saw Allison sitting here muttering something as she cried. No one moved, they didn't know what they should do. Walking in Jules sat down on the bed and put an arm around her.

"Allison... Allison, its okay, whatever happened they can't hurt you now. Your safe." She said softly to her trying to calm her down. Allison turned her head and saw Jules there.


	2. Chapter 4 after the tears

Chapter 4 - beyond the tears.

After the night Allison had cried on Jules shoulder, she became so withdrawn that not one comment by Shelby could provoke her. Sitting on her bed she saw Jules walk in and smile. She Tried to return the smile she could not. That night had brought back everything she was trying to forget. They just sat in the room for a few moments in silence before Allison broke the silence.

"I could have stopped it..." She whispered softly. Jules looked up from her book and just stared at her for a moment walking over to her she put an arm around her.

"What could you have stopped?" she asked wondering what she had been talking about. There was a looking in her eyes that was saying all to clearly that she was afraid to tell. "It's okay if you don't want to say I'll leave it."

"Thank you." She smiled at her. "Your a lot like my sister ya know? So kind."

"Well than your sister was a very good person."

"Yeah she was.... the best. She would've done anything for me." Looking at for a moment, she thought that she had seen her sister. " so what book were you reading?"

"Oh I was reading Pride and Prejudice."

"Is it any good?"

"Yeah its actually really good. The relationships are really interesting in it."

The two girls spent a good hour talking about the Book. During the time there was no pressure of what they had done, or had happened in their past. For both girls it was one of the few times that they felt as little children. That there was no wrong in the world that everything was fine, sadly the time had to end.

"Come on its time for dinner." Jules said as she stood up and started to head out of the room.

"Right dinner." She muttered not looking forward to another meal spent with the group.

As they entered Allison looked for a place that she could sit by her self, but to her dismay Jules firmly took her arm and pulled her over to where the rest of their group was sitting.

"No more hiding from everyone." She hissed at her as the got close. Allison braced her self for rude comments from Shelby through the whole meal. Taking a seat at the end of the table she played with her food for a while before eating.

"So finally decided to join the living again Allison?" Shelby asked with a smirk. Looking up at her she just rolled her eyes.

"If you're the living I would rather be dead." a slow smirk spread across her face as she toke another bite of her food. Shelby just scoffed at her and returned to her conversation with Scott. The rest of the meal was filled with pointless conversations.

"God I really don't want to go to group." Daisy complained as the left the mess hall. Each person muttered something in agreement. Slowly they all made their way to where they were meeting. Peter was late that night, when he finally walked in everyone looked very disappointed.

"What's with all the long faces?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"The fact that you showed." Allison muttered so that Daisy could hear. A smile touched Daisy's lips after her comment.

"We had hoped you wouldn't show so we could have gone." Ezra answered.

" Sorry to disappoint. Well lets start. Umm... Ezra you'll begain. I feel..."

"Tired. Shelby."

"Bored. Scott."

" unsure. Auggie."

"Happy. Allison."

"Worried. Jules."

"I'm... not sure... I guess I'm glad." Jules looked like she was really trying to figure out what she really felt. "Daisy."

" exhausted."

Peter smiled at the group. " okay now I want to know why you feel that way. Daisy you first."

" because it was a long day. Your turn Shelby." Daisy whipped her head around to look at her. Shelby rolled her eyes before answering

"I'm bored cause I can think of a ton of ways I would rather be spending my evening." With a sly smile she looked over a Scott who returned the look with a slight raise of his eyebrows. " your turn Scottie"

"Unsure, cause that is just the way that it is. Yo Auggie."

"I'm happy cause I have no reason to be other wise." he had on a big grin, which left everyone to wonder why he was grinning so much. "Jules."

"Well I'm glad because I have some really great friends." She smiled at Allison and than nodded to her indicating that it was her turn.

"I'm worried.... because, my mother is... she has to take care of so much, and is living in a constant hell, and I made it worse. With me here there isn't anything that I can do to help her." She paused. "I'm also worried about how my brother is."

After she had finished everyone just kind of looked at her for a moment. During that time Sophie had come into the room and was whispering something in Peters ear. Once she had finished he just nodded.

"Allison why don't you come with me for a moment." Standing up Allison followed Sophie to the office. When she reached there she saw the phone off the hook resting on the desk.

"Your mother is on the phone for you dear."

Moving slowly towards the phone she picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Momma?"

"Ally...oh sweetie..." Standing there in the office she started to get nervous. There was something wrong she knew it. _Oh God, please let ma be alright. _"Mom, what is it what's wrong?"

" Baby....its...." Her mother stopped again.

"What happened mom!" She yelled into the phone.

"It's.... it is Jr."


	3. Chapter 5 betrayal of the highest kind

Chapter 5 - betrayal of the highest kind

"What happened to him, ma?"

"There was a big shoot out between the two gangs in town." There was another pause. Allison was getting tired of her mother slowing down the conversation. "He got shot twice."

"Oh, Ma how are you dealing?" Allison slumped down in a chair at that. She couldn't believe that her baby brother had gotten shot.

"I'm okay baby I promise."

"He's not..." She couldn't even bring her self to ask the question. Their family had lost so many people that she didn't know if she could handle another family member dead.

"No sweetie he isn't dead thank the good Lord." With that Allison let out a sigh. "But he is going to have a limp and have to have a lot of physical therapy done on his shoulder."

"Mom why was he hurt? They don't fight down where we live."

"Well he has become quite good friends with Marcus."

"Marcus?" She couldn't believe what her mother had just said.

"Yeah Marcus. Do you have a hearing problem child?" _Marcus_ she thought, _how can my baby brother be friends with Him. Its his fault that she is dead._

"How could you allow him to hang out with him?"

"What is it that Marcus was good enough to date your sister? And to look out for you? He was kind enough to help us out after your sister died. But he isn't good enough to hang out with your brother." she snapped at her daughter over the phone.

"No, ma it isn't like that!"

"What are you jealous of your brother because he has more friends than you did?"

"No! Marcus... He..."

"He.. He.. He what child! Please enlighten me why he was good enough for you and your sister but not your brother."

"He was never good enough for LaToya! He isn't fit to be alive. All he is going to do is get Jr. In trouble!"

"That mountain must've messed with your brain girl! That boy has been nothing but good to our family!"

"Whatever ma." With that she throw the phone across the room and than stormed out of the room without a word to Sophie. Her mother was so ignorant she couldn't see how her own mother could think so well of that boy. Walking down to the dock she sat on the edge. Taking off her shoes she let her feet hang into the lake. Looking around she didn't see anyone watching. Jumping into the lake she began to swim around. She swam around as hard as she could trying to get her mind off of what her mother had told her. _I'll kill him I swear. When I get home I will kill him for messing with my family. He'll get everything that he has had coming to him for months. _Finally she pulled herself out of the lake sitting back on the dock, she pulled her knees to her chest and rest her head on them. Her thoughts went to her brother. She promised her self that when she got home that she would have nothing to do with him. _My own brother... how could he betray me like this? I always watched out for him and this is how her repays me! _By this time tears were running down her face and she was shivering in the cold. It was to hard for her to get her head around what her mother had told her.

Looking down by the dock Scott saw Allison sitting there shivering. As he approached he heard her crying softly. She as soaking wet. Quietly he walked up and sat down next to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked. Looking up she just stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Would you be okay if you were betrayed by your own brother?" She asked as the tears continued to fall down her face. His face contorted into one of confusion.

"What are you talking about Ally?"

" He betrayed my sisters memory, and her sacrifice!" Screaming she stood up. No matter what she did she couldn't get control of her emotions. Scott stood up and pulled her in to a tight hug. As she stood there with his arms around her, she just leaned her head against his chest and cried. " how can I look at my brother, when he is friends with the person who made my life hell?"

"I don't know what happened. But maybe you will be able to look beyond that. He is your family. Perhaps he doesn't know everything."

"Thank-you" she muttered as she pulled her self out of the hug. By now the chill had sent in fairly well. Her whole body was like an ice cub. Walking back to the cabin she just laid down on top of all of her bedding and drifted off in to a tormented sleep. All of her dreams were filled with pictures of the past that she wanted to forget. During the night she end up with a fever that caused her to be unable to wake her self from her dreams.


	4. chapter 6 trapped in memories

A/N: i want to thank everyone for reviewing my story i really enjoy reading what you guys think about. sorry its been a while, but i got a bit stuck about how i wanted to write this part. sorry if it is confusing.

Chapter 6 - trapped in a Dream

The other girls woke to Allison's thrashing. They all just sat there visibly upset about having been woken up. When their eyes finally fell on Allison they could tell that something wasn't right. All of the girls walked to the side of her bed looking down at her there was sweat pouring off of her. Shelby reached down and placed a hand on her forehead and waited a moment.

"Someone go and get Sophie or Peter!" She said quickly. Kat ran out of the room as fast as she could. There was a look of fear on Shelby's face.

"Shel, what's wrong?" Daisy asked softly.

" She's burning up." Shelby paused. " its not just like a normal fever thou. I mean look at her, its almost as if she is fighting something..."

(told from Allison's point of Veiw)

It was the same that it was every night each, guy making out with their respective ho. Well that is except for my sister she was the Marcus. The leader of this here little group. I could feel some of the guys eyes wondering and lingering on my body though none of them would make the mistake of trying anything.

"Hey sis," I heard her call. Turning I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi," smiling at Marcus I turned back to her. " I'm gonna head home moms is workin' late an I gots ta take care of Jr."

"Right," LaToya rolled her eyes.

"What its not like you help take care of him." I snapped " After daddy..."

"Don't you talk about him." Her sensitive spot.

"Whatever, just get home before ma." As I turned to leave I felt someone grab my arm. As I looked back I saw Marcus. "Don't worry I'll have it tomorrow night." I pulled my arm away and walked out with my head held high as always. In this would I was the princess and everyone showed me respect. No matter what I did I tried to convince myself that I was happy, but I knew I wasn't. In fact I was miserable, doing what I did would make my father roll in his grave. Walking into my house I saw my little brother laying there on the floor coloring in the coloring book that I had gotten him. I sat down next to him and ran my hand through his afro.

"Come here and let me put some braids in your hair for school." The little boy roll over on his stomach and smiled, but than it faded.

"Ally, why doesn't Toya come and stay with me anymore? She hasn't played with me since daddy died." He looked as though he was going to burst into tears.

"Oh, baby she is just busy with her boy friend is all." I tried my best to reasure him. It was hard, my sister didn't spend very much time with him anymore. She couldn't stand to look at him he was too much like my father. I on the other hand felt like spending time with him was like having a little bit of my dad with me. After a few hours I had finished doing his hair. Smiling down at him I couldn't help but let a tear slide down my face. He looked up at me and than reached his hand up and wiped the tear away.

"Don't cry sissy, daddy is watching us and is smilin' down cause how good we been..." he paused " at lest that is what momma says."

"That's right, he is smiling." Running my hands though my hair I smiled. _At least he is smiling at you... no one should smile at what I am doing._ " come on it is time for bed."

"Aw do I have to? Can't I stay up and see Toya?"he whinned

"No, now off to bed before I tell ma whatcha been up to." After I tucked him in bed I gentlely placed a kiss on his forehead. Walking back to the living room I made some quick phone calls to make sure that the dealer would be there on time. Once I was done I quietly slipped out of the house to go and meet them. It was like this all of the time I would go and do some dirty work for the gang, say hi to my sister, take care of Jr., and than slip out of the house to finish my work. It was a quick and painless meeting as soon I got what I had came for I made my way back to where they all liked to hang out. Normally I would just traffic some drugs for Marcus but today it was different it was an envolpe I didn't know what it was nor did I want to. Walking up to him I smiled.

"Got whatcha wannted." I tossed it to him as he disengaged his arms from groping my sister. On normal occasisons I would have found it disgusting. Tonight though I was in a hurry to make any snide comments my brother was home alone sleeping.

I was standing on the connor and I heard the shots. _Not this I know what this is..._ I tried to run away but I couldn't I was being pulled to where I knew I would find her body. There she was laying on the gound bleeding. I felt the tears coming again. Turning my head I tried to look away but she was everywhere just staring at me.

"Stop STOP! It wasn't my fault." I screamed at her "I didn't know this would happen... I I didn't know" She just looked at me

" you were sappoused to be my friend." Her face contorted with anger as she moved towards me. "You said that the differences bettween our friends didn't matter." I didn't know what to say I just wanted to get away but I couldn't.

"I didn't know what was in the package! I sware I Didn't" is screamed at her.

"You could have said something! You could have saved me!"

"NO I couldn't! They don't listen to me!" I yelled as it fade into darkness. Her voice was still haunting me.

I saw the casket, my brother clinging to my mom. My sister looked so beautiful laying there. The door to the room creaked open and in walked Marcus with his boys. I watched as the pulled my into a hug and went on to hug my brother. I flinched as the touched me. How could they just waltz in here after what they toke from me? How dare they! But I could do nothing but watch the scene unfold before my eyes. I could feel the aches all over my body. The pain from them forcing themselfs on me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched my self stand the obivious to any emotion. I looked dead. My brother tried to hug my but I pushed him away and walked out of the building. than I saw her.

"You could have saved me sis'" she hissed at me. " you could have stopped them from doing it. Stoped the pain they caused ma" it was too much I fell to the ground and cried. I knew it was my fault she was dead. I killed my sister, and my best friend. It was my Fault... the words kept playing over and over in my head.


	5. Chapter 7 point of veiw

Chapter 7- awake

slowly Allison's eyes fluttered open. Taking deep breaths she felt tears rolling down her face. As she focused she noticed that she wasn't in her cabin with the other girls. Looking to the right of her she saw her brother sitting in a chair, and on the other side of her was her mother. She finally realized that she was in a hospital.

"Mamma?" She said softly. Slowly her mother woke from her sleep.

"Hey baby." her mother walked over to the side of her bed. "We almost thought that you wouldn't be back." A couple of tears ran down her face as she spoke.

"Don't cry ma, I'm a fighter just like pappa." Allison raised her hand and wiped away her mothers tears. "Smile ma, I'm gonna be around for a while longer I promise." at that her brother woke up.

"Hey sis." turning her head to look at him she couldn't quite figure out how she should react.

"Andre." She said shortly. "Hey ma could I talk to him alone for a few." Her mother hesitated before nodding.

"I'll be back after I've talked to your teacher okay."

"Yeah." With that she left the room. The brother and sister sat in silence for awhile before she spoke. "What could you be thinkin'?" She spat at him.

"I don't know whatcha talkin' about." He said as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Of course you do I'm talkin' 'bout you hang with Marcus and the gang!" staring straight into her brothers eyes she could tell that he was angry with her. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed. As he looked at her his face turned to one of disgust.

"You think that I'm not good enough to hang with them? What that I'm the youngest I should just sit at home..." Before he could continue she started to yell at him.

"I think that you are too good for them. YOU should be home taking care of Mama! Not running around with some gang. JR! I can't believe that you want to be around them after what they did you sis."

"MY God Alli I can't believe that you are still blaming them for what happened to her." He ran his hand over his head. "Marcus told me all about what happened and how you and sis were attacked by the others, And how for some reason you blamed him and the boys for what happened." As he stared down at his sister all he could do was send her a look of pity.

" You... You... believe them and not your own blood! They...r... killed her and you believe them..." She stopped and looked away. " that bastard taking my sister wasn't enough he had to take you from me too. Get away from me! You've betrayed me and sissy. Tell mama I don't want to see her either." Tears were streaming down her face. There had been only a few times in which Andre had seen his sister cry and each time it was when someone had died. If the truth was told he was very unnerved by this.

"Fine I'll go." With that he walked out of the room.

(A/N)- sorry such a short chapter but here you go anyways, please review also make any suggestion. thanks


End file.
